1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to imaging devices and, more particularly, to a structure of a capacitance that makes a capacitance value of an input node of an amplifying transistor of a pixel variable.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, there is known a configuration in which a capacitance is connected to a floating diffusion (FD) in order to increase the dynamic range of a signal output from a pixel.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-205639 describes a configuration using a p-n junction, as a configuration of a capacitance connected to the FD.